Chapter 865
Chapter 865 is titled "Hey, Mother". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet: Vol 2 Cavendish Edition: "I think you already know but in the past I...". Short Summary Caesar Clown arrives at the venue and sets up the escape mirror outside the door. He then takes a peek over the wall wondering why hasn't Big Mom screamed. Luffy however was picking up the pieces of the portrait and will show them to her again to make her scream. Katakuri tries to stop him but the interference from Bege, Jinbe and Pedro prevented him from stopping Luffy. As Big Mom sees the broken remains of Mother Carmel's picture, she unleashes an inhuman scream that sent everything around her flying and knocking out nearly everyone. With the distraction, Sanji was able to free his family and Bege is prepared to launch the poison bullets at the now vulnerable Yonko. Big Mom, however, was lost in her grief, struggling to know why did Mother Carmel disappeared as a flashback shows the island of Elbaf 63 years ago. Long Summary Caesar Clown flies out of the giant mirror placed outside the wedding venue with Brûlée still on his back, and Brûlée begs him to not show her face since she will be killed, but Caesar replies that they will know she is involved due to the alliance using mirrors to get around. Caesar prepares to fly in the mirror and ensure the last stage of the plan happens smoothly, and he peeks over the wall to see Big Mom's state. To his surprise, however, Big Mom is not screaming even though the plan has been executed and Carmel's portrait is destroyed. Inside the venue, Luffy races to Big Mom in order to show her the shards of the Carmel portrait so she can focus her rage. Katakuri angrily races at Bege as the latter blocks him from taking action, and he tells Perospero to hurry and kill the Vinsmokes. Perospero taunts the Vinsmokes that their deaths are inevitable, and Judge bitterly wishes that they had brought their raid suits, but Perospero questions why they would bring weapons to their son's wedding. Sanji then shouts for Reiju to run as he struggles to find his footing while running from Daifuku's genie, and Reiju reflects that Sanji going this far to save them gives her the knowledge that conscience still remains in their family, allowing her to be at peace. Meanwhile, Bege shoots Katakuri with several guns inside his castle, but they pass through Katakuri's Logia body. He and the other Big Mom Pirates are shocked at Bege's outright betrayal, and as Luffy runs past the scene of the conflict, Katakuri attacks him with a mochi leg. However, Pedro steps in and slices up the mochi, but gets his sword caught in its stickiness. Jinbe attacks Katakuri with Fishman Karate, but Katakuri dodges him before moving past him. He leaps at Luffy and slams a giant mochi arm into him, pinning him to the ground, but at the last second Luffy stretches out his arms to the front of Big Mom's face, allowing her to see the portrait shards again. Big Mom grabs the portrait shards and fully realizes the damage done to it, and as Katakuri gets very scared, she unleashes a great cry which shakes the entire venue. Some people are knocked out by her blast of Haoshoku Haki, while others resist the Haki but are rendered motionless due to the sound of her high-pitched cry. Vito and Gotti then jump out of Bege's body with their weapons in tow, and Big Mom scrapes her knee as she drops onto it, shocking Galette. Meanwhile, Chopper inserts earplugs into Reiju's ears, and Sanji frees all of his family from their bindings with Diable Jambe kicks while Nami and Carrot guard the table. Smoothie begs someone to stop Bege and his crew, and as Bege, Vito, and Gotti prepare to fire their KX Launchers, a distraught Big Mom thinks about Mother Carmel and her departure 63 years ago on Elbaf. Quick References Chapter Notes *Caesar has prepared the escape mirror. *The Big Mom Pirates started targeting Bege because he is found out to be a traitor. *Luffy shows Mother Carmel's broken picture to Big Mom again, causing her to start her strange scream and go into her vulnerable state. **She is shown crying for the first time. **Bege, Vito, and Gotti prepare to fire their KX Launchers. *Sanji frees his family from their restraints. *Elbaf is seen for the first time. Characters Arc Navigation Category:The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Chapters Category:Whole Cake Island Arc Chapters